The Batman Season 6 link added
This takes place after The Batman season 5's finale, Lost heroes. This will be the one and only. Season 6 the final season this new season will introduce new heroes like nightwing cyborg wonder woman red robin and batboy which is batmans son this season will have taking place in the future of Gotham when Bruce gives up being the Batman Bruce tells Dick and Barbara new heroes will rise up and protect Gotham soon but before that happens you need to train as hard as you can to protect the city then after you two give it your best and have saved Gotham new heroes will rise up and protect gotham those were batmans words before he passed away (spoiler alert) robin and Batgirl joined the new justice league and all 5 of them robin Batgirl the flash green lantern and superman. Were ordered by Martian manhunter the leader of the justice league told all 5 of them to protect Gotham metropolis central city oa and the justice league Associaton Base. Plot Bruce Wayne/Batman and his sidekicks will now have to fight as hard as they can to defeat new villains such as: Scarecrow, Hush, Two-Face, Ratchatcher, Cheetah, Silver Swan, Ra's al Ghul, Deadshot, Victor Zsasz, Gorilla Grodd, Ma'alefa'ak, Gentleman Ghost, and Copperhead. Wonder Woman, Supergirl, Donna Troy, Vigilante, Doctor Fate, Huntress, and Vixen will make their first appearances in this season, including newer superheroes. Ethan Bennett is put out of Arkham Asylum in this season as a cop again. In this season Jon Stuart becomes the second Green lantern. Ellen Yin returns in this season and finds out that Bruce Wayne is Batman and plans to keep his secret (due to helping the city of Gotham.) Killer Croc get his own gang called The Croc Gang, Mr. Freeze's wife, Nora will appear in this season and transformed into Mrs. Freeze (due of wanting to see her husband again since the accident), Carol Ferris will appear in this season as Star Sapphire and a member of Justice League, not entirely as a Supervillainess. Prometheus will appear in this season also reveal his origin to Batman. Characters Main Characters *'The Batman/Bruce Wayne '(Rino Romano): Under the cape and cowl can be found a younger Bruce Wayne in his 20s. The media is more likely to catch him court side at a Gotham Gators game or strapping on a helmet to drive his own race car for a charity than in front of City Hall cutting a ribbon. But don't confuse the swinging bachelor persona for the real Bruce – he's intense, driven and completely focused on his life's mission to serve as the Dark Knight. Aided by technology he's secretly developed – including the operating system known as the Bat-Wave – and driven by the childhood memory of the loss of his parents, Batman takes to the streets in order to bring Gotham's new breed of super villains to justice. He a member of the Justice League *'Robin/Dick Grayson '(Evan Sabara): After the death of Dick's parents, Bruce Wayne took the boy under his wing. To bring justice to the criminal’s responsible for his parents' death, Dick joined The Batman's side as Robin. A highly skilled and energetic acrobat, Robin has become an asset to the fight alongside The Batman and Batgirl. *'Batgirl/Barbara Gorden '(Danielle Judovits): Batgirl, real name Barbara Gordon, the teenage daughter of Gotham's Commissioner Gordon, is a strong-willed, stubborn teen with an ironic wit. Inspired by her first contact with The Batman, she dons the cape and cowl to become Batgirl to help save her father from the hands of former friend and now villain - Poison Ivy. She eventually gains Batman's trust and he reveals his secret identity to her *'Ace the Bat-Hound': Adopted by Bruce Wayne after seeing lying on his door step. After saving Batman's life from Penguin, This version of Ace is a Doberman Pincer. *'Alfred Pennyworth '(Alastar Duncan): Batman's Loyal Butler who raised him when his parents were murdered on that night *'Commissioner James Gordon' (Mitch Plieggi):The new Commissioner Jim Gordon believes that The Batman is truly a force for good in Gotham City. Unlike Chief Rojas, Gordon will gladly allow The Batman to apprehend criminals that are considered highly dangerous and extremely difficult to apprehend Justice League #'Superman/Clark Kent '(George Newbern): Bumbling Daily Planet reporter Clark Kent is the Man of Steel: Superman. An alien from a destroyed planet called Krypton, his superpowers include superhuman strength, speed, invulnerability, hearing, telescopic, microscopic, heat, and x-ray vision, ice breath and flight thanks to the yellow sun. As he went to Gotham to present a check from Metropolis, Metallo attacked him and this was when he first met Batman. Wanting nothing to do with another superhero, nor the new Justice League, he ended up fighting three of Batman's rogues before falling under the control of his foe Lex Luthor. After a fight against Batman, which spanned from Metropolis to Gotham, Superman was eventually freed from the control and stopped Luthor's evil plot. Later, he found a trust with Batman and decided to join the League after all and nominated him as leader. #'Wonder Woman/Diana '(Vanessa Marshall): Diana, AKA Wonder Woman is an Amazon Princess from Themiscara, home of the Amazons (based on the Amazons of Greek mythology). Aside from possessing superhuman strength, speed, and flight, she uses her Lasso of Truth, which forces those bound by it to tell the truth, a pair of indestructible bracelets, and a tiara which serves as a projectile. When Diana leaves the Amazons to travel to the world outside, she is known as both Wonder Woman and Princess Diana. She became attracted toward Superman after first seeing him unconscious when she was returning to Themyscira for a visit. She later meets Batman, Robin and Bat-Hound, who helped her and Superman stop Silver Swan, Killer Moth, Bane and Firefly's plan. Later, they convinced her to join the Justice League as it's first female member along with her sister, Donna Troy. Her design is based on Chris marrinan's. #'Martian Manhunter/J'onn J'onzz '(Dorian Harewood): #'The Flash/Barry Allen '(Charlie Schlatter): #'Green Lantern/Hal Jordon '(Dermot Mulroney): #'Blue Beetle/Jaime Reyes '(Carlos Alazraqui): #'Zatanna' (Jennifer Hale): A beautiful stage magician #'Hawkman' (Robert Patrick): #'Green Arrow '(Christopher Hardwick): #'Speedy' (Crawford Wilson): #'Supergirl/Kara Zor-El '(Molly Quinn): Kara Zor-El is Clark Kent's teenage cousin and a survivor from Argo City on Krypton. #'Donna Troy' (Marla Sokoloff): Diana's younger adoptive sister. Once an non-amazon orphan rescued by Wonder Woman from an apartment building fire.Unable to find any parents or family, Wonder Woman had brought the child to Themiscara, where she was trained and eventually given Amazon powers by the Purple Ray. This version of Donna troy wears her all-black bodysuit-style costume and grows a friendly relationship to Batgirl as they both take gymnastics and hides a secret crush on Robin. #'Aquaman/Arthur Curry '(Travis Willingham): Arthur Curry AKA Aquaman is the stern but benevolent ruler of Atlantis, an underwater city that represents one of the earliest and most highly advanced cultural societies on Earth. He possesses supreme strength, endurance, and durability, underwater breathing, fantastic swimming speed, and is able to telepathically communicate with marine life. Born the child of a lighthouse keeper named Tom Curry and an exiled Atlantean princess named Atlanna, Arthur discovered his superpowers at youth, spending most of his childhood swimming in the ocean and befriending the local aquatic fauna. After the death of his mother and the discovery of his lineage, Arthur decided to use his abilities to become the protector of the ocean he so passionately loved, at one point finding Atlantis itself and being declared its ruler after revealing his heritage to the city's people. #'Vixen' (Gina Torres): #'Vigilante' (John DiMaggio): #'Doctor Fate/Kent Nelson '(Mauirce LaMarche): #'Booster Gold & Skeets '(Tom Everett Scott & Billy West): #'Billy Batson/Captain Marvel '(Logan Grove & Jerry O'Connell): #'Huntress/Helena Bertinelli '(Kate Higgins): #'Plastic Man '(Tom Kenny): A covetous but lighthearted crook, Patrick "Eel" O'Brian was a professional safecracker employed by Black Mask to help steal #'Red Tornado '(Jeff Bennett): #'B'wana Beast '(Fred Tatasciore): #'Creeper '(Jess Harnell): Villains *'Joker' (Kevin Michel Richardson): **'Harley Quinn' (Hynden Walch): **'Punch and Judy' (N/A): Joker's henchmen *'The Penguin' (Tom Kenny): **'Kabuki Twins' (N/A) *'Riddler' (Robert Englund): *'Firefly' (Jason Marsden): Garfield Lynns is a work-for-hire-arsonist who uses laser-technology to commit his crimes. In an episode, he is hired to take down Gothcorp so that they could not fund the children's hospital, but he gets defeated by Batman before he can do so. *'Killer Croc '(Ron Perlman): Waylon Jones was an ex-military who was rumored to be a genetic experiment gone awry, that he deals with the wrong kind of voodoo magic in the swamps, he is simply a circus freak (it is never explained which, if any, story is true. Of course, there were hints that he was actually born with a mutation that gave him the appearance of half-man, half-reptile), Killer Croc is a virtual powerhouse and has two pet crocodiles to do his bidding. With the strength of a crocodile (and a tail to boot), Croc is able to chomp and swim his way around Gotham. In this version, Killer Croc is even more reptilian than past versions and has a tail. He appears to be much stronger than Batman and much like a crocodile, he's able to stay underwater for long periods of time. In season 6, his origin is revealed. **'Croc Gang': A team formed by Killer Croc after the few were exposed to the Killer Croc mutagen at Wayne industries, turning into Killer Croc's exact image. Alec Jones sees Waylon as the father figure. Belton has 3 large genetically enhanced Saltwater Crocodiles as his pets ***'Kid Croc/Alex Jones '(Daryl Sabara): A new villain introduced in season 6 of The Batman. Once, he uesed to be an orphan and troubled student at school, he always pick on Dick Grayson. He never came back to the orphanege after school and instead, he goes and sneaks into the Gothem City Zoo at night, feeding the alligators and crocodiles. That is where he meets Killer Croc ***'Vincent Leto' (Phil LaMarr): A new villain introduced in season 6 of The Batman. He use to led the Morgan bros and into future crimes in Gothem until he was exposed the Killer Croc mutagen and gave his leadership over to his old friend Waylon. He and Waylon Jones knew each other since they were kids back then. He wields two knives as and expert knife fighter and he usually smokes on a cigar. ***'Jasper & Joe Boucard' (Jim Cummings, and John DiMaggio): Two new villains introduced in season 6 of The Batman. Two Cajun brothers who knew Killer Croc as Waylon Jones years ago. During a heist, the nearly attempt a robbery at Wayne industries until they were accidentally exposed to the Killer Croc mutagen, Jasper is the tallest and the smartest as he likes to steal weapons, and his brother, Joe is overweight and a bit gullible also he's known to sleep in the water with his nose sticking out. ***'Belton Taylor '(Kevin Michael Richardson): A new villain introduced in season 6 of The Batman. He is the muscle on Killer Croc's gang for his brutish figure. *'Ragdoll' (Jeff Bennett): Is a master thief and triple-jointed contortionist, capable of bending his body in all sorts of impossible ways. Able to bend himself in every imaginable (and even some unimaginable) positions, Ragdoll is a formidable opponent for The Batman, but an even bigger adversary of Catwoman. While Catwoman's interests are merely in cat-related fare, Ragdoll's interests lay wherever the money is. To Catwoman's dismay, this is also in rare cat-items: vintage animation cells, priceless artifacts and the main jewel of their battle, two 'Cat's Eyes' emeralds, hidden in a Gotham Clock Tower by a mobster in the 1930s. Though never found, it was enough to pique the interest of Ragdoll and Catwoman, falling into a trap set by The Batman. After a lengthy and spectacular battle (during which Ragdoll found his prize wedged between two gears he twisted through), Ragdoll went to Arkham empty handed, Catwoman back home and The Batman (and Bruce Wayne) with two newly found emeralds. *'Catwoman/Selina Kyle '(Gina Gershon): *'Clayface' (Wallace Langham): Basil Karlo is a third-rate actor. When he's rejected for a dog food commercial for "not having the right look", Basil finds out about Waynetech's research into Clayface, and steals the "Clayface-formula" from their labs. He drinks it and gains shape-shifting abilities, but when he is again rejected for the commercial, he attacks the audition panel and becomes a wanted criminal. *'Bane' (J.B. Blanc): *'Lex Luthor '(Clancy Brown): In season 6, he forms the Legion of Doom as a founding member and their leader after breaking out of prison several months and constructed the Hall of Doom, hidden in the Slaughter Swamps several miles outside of Gothem City **'Mercy Graves' (Gwendoline Yeo): Luthor's bodyguard and assistant who is has gun slinging skills, and possessing a pair of duel laser guns. While her boss was in prison, she manages to successfully build Lex's secret facility in the Slaughter Swamps several miles outside of Gotham. *'Sinestro' (Miguel Ferrer): *'Count Vertigo' (Greg Ellis): *'Deadshot' (Crispin Freeman): Floyd Lawton AKA Deadshot is one of the world's most deadliest assassins who regularly boasts about never missing a shot. He also does not care who he is assassinating as long as he gets paid. *'Cluemaster '(Corey Burton, impersonating Glen Shadix): *'Hush' (Daran Norris): Dr. Thomas Eliot was an amazing surgeon and former friend of Bruce Wayne who once tried to murder his parents to inherit their fortune but their lives were saved thanks to Bruce's father and blames Bruce for it. He now spends his life trying to get revenge on Bruce for what happened by any means possible. He is able to make himself look like others without using masks through plastic surgery. *'Mad Hatter '(Jim Piddock): Jarvis Tech is fascinated with hats of all shapes and sizes and the book Alice in Wonderland. He is obsessive-compulsive, and highly delusional.He's got an immature self-image, so he identifies more with children then adults, and if that was bad he's also a genius with a high intelligence. *'Ratchacher' (Steven Blum): *'Killer Moth' (Jeff Bennett): In this season, Killer Moth has grown lower arms due to his mutated form *'Victor Zsasz' (Danny Jacobs): A psychopath who has no regard for humanity and carves tally marks on himself for every one of his victims. *'﻿Poison Ivy' (Piera Coppola): *'Mr. Freeze '(Clancy Brown): *'Mrs. Freeze/Nora Fries '(Grey DeLisle): Mr. Freeze's wife was devastated of her husband apparent death years ago. In this version of Nora, she becomes a supervillainess known as Mrs. Freeze as a promise her husband, that she'll never lose him again. *'Two-Face/Harvey Dent' (Troy Baker): Harvey Dent was once known as Gotham City's most heroic and kind-hearted district-attorney. In his role as a lawman, Dent was well-regarded as someone who knew how to put criminals in their place and was popular not only for being charming, good-looking and seemingly untouchable, but also dedicated to his job of upholding law and order, and became a firm supporter and ally the Batman. But Dent had a more ruthless, darker side, one that grew due to constant beatings from his father as a child. Dent's long suppressed anger remained in check until his prosecution of notorious mobster Sal Maroni, where the furious criminal threw a vial of acid into the D.A.'s face, horribly scarring the left side of his body. The trauma associated with this incident brought Harvey's evil personality to the surface, and Gotham's District Attorney became the notorious criminal known as Two-Face, a ruthless villain obsessed with duality and the number two. Two-Face also discovered his former good-luck charm, a "two-headed" silver dollar was damaged on one side during the accident that made him, and now always carries it on his person, flipping it when faced with important decisions that compel him to preform acts of evil (if the scarred side lands face-up) or acts of good (if the unmarked side lands face-up). *'Maximillian "Maxie" Zeus '(Phil LaMarr): Maxie is an eccentric/deluded multimillionaire and owner of Zeus Industries, who became obsessed with Greek mythology. This interpretation, he wears high-tech armor with gloves that generate electricity and is sane for the most part. *'Scarecrow' (John Kassir): Dr. Jonathan Crane is a professor in psychology and an expert in the psychology of fear but after it was discovered that he tested his fear gas toxin on his patients he was fired from Arkham Asylum and turned to a life of crime using his fear gas to make all others see their deepest darkest fears making it easier for him to commit crimes. His secondary weapon is his scythe *'League of Assassins' **'Ra's al Ghul' (Dee Bradley Baker): Leader of a secret organization called the League of Assassins and former mentor of Bruce Wayne. He trained Bruce in various forms of hand to hand combat and hoped that he would join the League of Assassins but Bruce left the group for he did not see eye to eye with their plans to cleanse the earth of all evil by killing every criminal and psychopath alive. Revealed to be responsible for Bruce's parent's demise **'Talia Al Ghul '(Stania Katic): Ra's daughter who has a romantic interest in Batman **'Doctor Moon' (Jeffrey Combs): **'Ubu' (Fred Tatasciore): Ra's bodyguard **'Grind' (David Sobolov): Ra's second bodyguard **'Kitty Kumbata' (Kelly Hu): **'The Sensei '(George Takei): *'Gorilla Grodd' (Travis Willingham): *'T.O. Morrow '(Jeff Bennett): An unscrupulous scientist and the creator of Red Tornado *'Black Mask/Roman Sionis' (James Remar): Roman Sionis, better known as the ruthless and enigmatic crime lord Black Mask, seemed almost destined to pursue a life of villainy. Born to conceited parents who cared more about their social status than the welfare of their only son, a young Roman spent most of his childhood being forced to attend parties and pressured to befriend the children of other wealthy Gotham families (such as the Waynes) that his mother and father privately loathed, despite the social "masks" they wore to seem like more likeable individuals, in order to remain among Gotham's elite circle of families. This hypocrisy caused Roman to hate his parents and eventually murder them as a young man by burning down his family's mansion, killing them and summarily placing him as the chairman of his father's corporation Janus Cosmetics. Unfortunately, Roman's lack of experience as a businessman led his company to near-bankruptcy, only to be saved by a buyout from Wayne industries that forced him to resign his leadership to a new board of directors chosen by Wayne. Driven to the end of his sanity by this experience, Sionis sought to recreate himself by carving a mask from the black timber of his father's coffin and permanently grafting it to his face, transforming him from the long suffering Roman Sionis into the malicious, skull-faced criminal, Black Mask. *'Number One' (Diedrich Bader): Black Mask's right-hand man. *'The Walrus/Moe Blum' (Steven Blum): One of Black Mask's enforcers *'Solomon Grundy' (Kevin Grevioux): The "real" Soloon Grundy. He has a brutish appearance to Bane. *'Atomic Skull/Joseph Martin' (Dee Bradley Baker): *'Metallo' (Lex Lang): *'Cheetah/Barbara Minavera '(Claudia Black): British archaeologist Dr. Barbara Ann Minerva. Born as the heiress of a vast fortune in the ancient family site in Nottinghamshire. Ambitious, selfish, and severely neurotic, Barbara develops a passion for archaeology that eventually led her to search out a tribe in Africa who utilizes a female guardian with the powers of a cheetah. A band of marauders kill the guardian and most of what remained of her original expedition party. Barbara, with the aid of the priest, Chuma, the caretaker of the ancient plant god Urtzkartaga, takes her place after being told that she would gain immortality. Her powers are conferred to her by ingesting a combination of human blood and the berries or leaves of Urtzkartaga. *'Silver Swan '(Tara Platt): Years ago, Valerie Beaudry was born by her parents' exposure to radiation, which caused her to be horribly deformed. Valerie had no friends except for a pen pal named Henry Cobb Armbruster. The CEO of Armbruster International, he exploited Valerie's need for acceptance by choosing her for one of his projects. Henry promised that he could make Valerie beautiful and so she volunteered to undergo treatments in the program called Project: Silver Swan. The project leader, Benjamin Buchman, experimented on Valerie, mutating her from the proverbial ugly duckling into a vivacious, beautiful woman to become the Silver Swan, granting her incredible beauty as well as tremendous hypersonic powers. Despite her beauty however, Valerie was still jealous of other women - particularly the neophyte super-hero known as Wonder Woman. Armbruster encouraged Valerie's jealousy, intent on using her as a weapon to defeat the Amazon princess. *'Gentleman Ghost '(Robin Atkin Downes): Years ago, Jim Craddock is the son of an English gentleman who abandoned both Jim and his mother, forcing them into poverty. Craddock grew up to become a notorious highwayman and robber who terrorized England in the 1800s. He journeys to the United States and encounters the gunslingers Nighthawk and Cinnamon. The hot-headed Nighthawk lynches Craddock after wrongly assuming that he assaulted Cinnamon, but Craddock somehow eludes death to rise again as a phantom. *'Bizzaro' (George Newbern): *'Black Manta' (Keith David): *'Calendar Man' (Maurice LaMarche): Julian Gregory Day is an eccentric criminal whose crimes center around holidays and significant dates. He often wears costumes to correlate with the date of the designated crime. *'Ma'alefa'ak' (Tony Todd): The evil twin brother of J'onn Jonzz who was responsible for the near-extinction of the Green Martian species. With the exception of Ma'alefa'ak's brother, J'onn and himself, nearly all Green Martians on the planet died as a result of Ma'alefa'ak's handiwork. For centuries, Ma'alefa'ak continued to live in the ruins of Mars, unaware that his brother had survived the Joining's attack and had been transported through space and time to the planet Earth. Several months ago, Ma'alefa'ak learned of J'onn's existence, and followed him back to Earth in an effort to complete the genocide of the Martian race, by destroying its last surviving son, until he was defeated by the Justice League. After learning of the Justice League, he encounters Lex Luthor and Mercy Graves *'Copperhead' (Dee Bradley Baker): Copperhead's origins are unknown. A master contortionist and escape artist, he adopted a snake motif and decided to use his talents to commit crimes. When he came to Gothem City, he disguised himself as an old man and attempted to steal the tiara from a wealthy dignitary when he arrived. This earned him the attention of Gotham's Dark Knight, the Batman, but Copperhead succeeded in stealing the tiara and evading capture. . Like Killer Croc, This version of Copperhead is half-man, half-snake instead of wearing an actual costume, making him more reptilian. He spits both venom and acid from his mouth, He can also extend his body up to 35 ft, allowing himself to constricting his enemies in his coils and slither through tight spaces, he can even swim in or on water, his two seven-inch-long fangs carry a neurotoxin, derived from actual copperhead snakes, his venom can also cause paralysis to his victims. His scales have great durability to anything, bullets, blades, etc. *'Lobo' (John DiMaggio): *'Peyton Riley/Sugar' and Scarface: After Wesker left to become a janitor, Scarface sees an interest in Sugar as she became the second Ventriloquist. *'Wotan' (Bruce Greenwood): *'Volcana' (Peri Gilpin): *'Sportsmaster' (John DiMaggio): Lawrence "Crusher" Crock was one of the finest athletes in the world, excelling at any sport he cared to try. Crock was so obsessed by winning that he would do almost anything to win, no matter how unsporting or brutal he had to be. Finally, after he permanently crippled an opponent during a professional football game, Crock found himself banned from all sports. It was at this time that he decided to use his sporting and athletic abilities for crime. *'Deathstroke '(David Kaye): *'Prometheus '(Bruce Greenwood): As a young boy, Prometheus was raised by two loving, hippie criminals who traveled across the United States with him. They committed murders and thefts, often of a brutal nature (similar perhaps to the infamous criminal couple Bonnie and Clyde). Eventually, they were cornered and forced the police to gun them down in front of their son, whose hair turned white from the shock. That night, he swore an oath to "annihilate the forces of justice." Dedicating his life to destroying the law, Prometheus traveled the world and trained in the ways of revenge. Clad in an armored suit that maximizes his natural skills, he is a master assassin whose physical and mental abilities rival Batman's own. skills He's the dark reflection of Batman. This is the second version of Prometheus, armed with not just body armor, equipped with a Computerized Helmet, an Energized Nightstick and Wrist Gauntlets, which fires and/or launches different kinds of ammo and artillery *'Darkseid' (John DiMaggio): Mentioned only by Superman and seen in flashbacks. Other Characters *'Detective Ellen Yin' (Ming-Na): She returns in season 6 as Batman's love interest *'Ethan Bennett' (Steve Harris): *'Lucius Fox ' *'Aaron Cash' (Khary Payton): The new head of security at Arkham Asylum and has a history with Killer Croc *'Lois Lane' (Dana Delaney): *'Jimmy Olsen' (Jack DeSena): *'Steve Trevor' (Lex Lang): *'Arnold Wesker' (Dan Castellaneta): In this season, Arnold is finally rid of Scarface and now works as a nice janitor at Wayne Industries when Bruce hired him. *'Solovar' (Corey Burton): A sentient Gorilla from Gorilla City, who helped Batman and Flash stop Gorilla Grodd. *'Hippolyta' (Vicki Lewis): Queen of the Amazons on Themyiscra and Diana and Donna's beloved mother *Inza Nelson: the wife of Doctor Fate *'Star Sappire/Carol Ferris' (Oliva d'Abo): Hal Jordan's girlfriend and the owner of Ferris Aircraft. As Star Sapphire, she can use her gem of power to fly and to hurl blasts of force nearly equal to the power of Green Lantern's ring. Moreover, the Sapphire bestows upon her a certain amount of invulnerability and allows her to survive in airless space. During the most recent battle with Star Sapphire Carol was temporarily empowered by Hal's ring granting her strength and a certain degree of invulnerability. During this Carol was clad in a version of her Sapphire uniform but with Green Lantern design. These powers were provided by exposure to Hal's power ring and were temporary. Carol now wields a violet power ring as a member of the Star Sapphires, which replicates her original powers as Star Sapphire to a degree as well *'Lady Shiva' (Gwendoline Yeo): Both and ally to Batman and a member of the League of Assassins Episodes: The Season will feature 72 Episodes. #Rivaled up: Killer Croc, , Poison Ivy, and Mr. Freeze make an arrangement that whoever can eliminate the Batman and his two sidekicks first, deserve control over the crime underworld of Gotham. #Burned Out: After developing a cure a few month, Wayne Industries as cured Garfield from being the Phosphorus and Firefly is back in action. #Killer Croc Dundee: After a gang a Cajuns come to Gotham to commit crimes, They were encountered by Killer Croc and Vincent, leader of the gang recognized his voice and he knew it's Waylon and was asking how long has he's been in Gotham #The Bat and the Hound: #The Gaze of Fear: A new villain comes to Gotham, Scarecrow is plan to break the minds of Gotham city with his developed fear toxin. #Everything's Wonderful: Bruce, Dick and Clark are on a cruise ship in the Atlantic ocean off the cost of Brizil and Bruce finds Clark Kent depressed that Lois is dating Steve Trevor, a US soldier and as they talk, a loud shriek comes from the clouds. A beautiful villain, known as Silver Swan comes down from the sky and demands that everyone give their valuables to her or she'll sink the entire ship, Clark quickly finds a place to change into Superman and Bruce and Dick did the same. As Silver Swan continues her speech, Superman came and blew her away for a short time "Ah, Superman. I was wondering when you might show up, handsome." "I would ask if please stand down before anyone gets hurt." "Oh, you mean like... this!" she shrieks as him in full force and flies toward him to the deck of the the cruise "Hmp, you're not so tough, handsome... Ow!" Batman appeared when he threw his batarang at her wing "Hey, that realy hurt!" She soon swoops him and kicks Batman, but he dodges and fires his grappling hook and latches it on Silver Swans ankle "Watch the heels! (screeching) Arrgh! Would you boys please come out and help me!?" Then Firefly followed by Killer Moth comes in shooting at Batman and attacking Robin and Superman. As the passengers make their way to the life boats, Lois was looking around "Where's clark?" Steve Trevor "Don't worry I'm sure he's on another life boat! Now lets go!" #Headshot: Penguin hires Deadshot, the world's deadliest assassin to take down the Batman. #Hush: After someone attempts to murder Bruce he decides to see if any of the criminals of Gotham have any idea who it could have been as Batman. #Maid of Might: As Batgirl goes after Black Mask and Firefly, she gets a call from Bruce that she can't go after them alone until she see something flying fast in the sky #Deepest Fears: Sinestro escapes his cell once again and goes to earth to get revenge on both Batman and Hal Jordan but when he is defeated by the two he seeks out help and frees Scarecrow from Arkham knowing he uses fear against others. #Ragdoll Returns: Ragdoll is back and its up to Batman and Flash to stop him. #Sidekicks Unite: When Batman, Superman, and Green Arrow are kidnapped by Joker, Harley Quinn, Lex Luthor, and Count Vertigo only Robin, Batgirl, Super Girl, and Speedy can save them. #Batman in Wonderland: While Batman is patrolling the city of Gotham he is knocked unconscious by someone and when he wakes up he is in a strange world. #Ring Ring: Batman is contacted by the psychopath Victor Zsasz who tells him that he has kidnapped Ellen Yin and Ethan Bennett and if he doesn't do as he says he will kill them both. Batman is told to locate the phones Zsasz is calling in the city but as Batman tries to get to the phones he is constantly attacked by numerous villains. #Double Cross, Part 1: #Double Cross, Part 2: #Riddle Me This: Riddler creates a mind control device to use on Joker and Penguin to take control of the criminal underworld. Now Batman and Harley Quinn are going to have to put aside their differences to stop Riddler and save Gotham. #The Vermin Cometh: #Bruce Wayne Wanted Part 1: When Bruce is watching the news he sees that someone is framing him for the injury of several officers including Ethan Bennett. Suddenly his mansion is surrounded with police officers who have come to arrest him. He is able to escape to the Batcave, but now he must clear his name and figure out who framed him and until he does he has to remain as Batman. #Bruce Wayne Wanted Part 2: Now that Batman knows it was Hush who framed him, he must find a way to stop him and clear his own name. In the end Batman is able to defeat Hush but He finds out that Batman is actually Bruce Wayne. The episode ends with hush swearing revenge on Wayne. #Frozen in Love: After Mr. Freeze escapes from Batman and Robin #Batman vs The Justice League: The Riddler and Mad Hatter join forces to take down Batman for good by taking control of the Justice League. #Primal Rage: #Silverwings of Terror: Silver Swan attacks Wonder Woman and is able to defeat her, but before she can finish her, Wonder Woman is saved by Batman and Superman﻿. After stopping Silver Swan the two take Wonder Woman to the Watchtower to recover, but Silver Swan plans to come and finish the job. Now Batman and Superman must protect Wonder Woman at all costs. But Donna troy manages to heal her #Born on a Monday..: The real Solomon Grundy comes to Gotham seeking out the descendants of the rich landowners of 19th century Gotham City, but after one is saved by Batman, he plans to kill Batman first so there is no one to stop him from taking revenge. #Striking Venom: During a solo theft, Rag Doll attempts to steal a priceless diamond tiara from the Gotham Museum, when he got inside he see that all the guards were very ill, then he see someone had already stolen then out of nowhere, something bit him and paralyzed RagDoll. When Batman, Robin and and Batgirl arrived, they missed what happened here. When, Detective Yin, Bennett the police came to the museum, they questioned Rag Doll about what happened "I've told already. I don't know where the tiara is!" Batman believes he's telling the truth, then Ethan found something "I..I think i found something" "YinWhat is that?!" "It's snake skin." "What?!" "It's snake skin! "Wow, look at the size of it.. look, it has arms" What kind snake that has arms?!" #Feline Catastrophe: While Catwoman is stealing a priceless necklace, she meets another cat in the bag, Cheetah and the form an interesting alliance #Hired Help: Black Mask Breaks Deadshot and Firefly out of prison and hires the two to finally end the Batman and assassinate Bruce Wayne. Now Batman must join forces with Green Arrow and Speedy to stop them. #Blast From The Past: After Batman foils a plan of Joker's to free all the criminals in Arkham Asylum, someone tries to kill Joker. Batman is able to save him the attacker escapes but not before he throws a tracking device on him. He follows the signal to a small island where he finds a castle-like stronghold. After entering, Batman finds out that it is the stronghold of the League of Assassins. Their leader Ra's al Ghul then greets Batman and asks him why he has come. Batman tells him about the attempt to kill Joker and warns him to stay away from the criminals of Gotham. Ra's the tells him that the two of them can work together to cleanse the world of all evil. Batman then declines Ra's offer. Ra's then tells him that because he has betrayed the world he will pay. He then traps the Batman in his Fortress. Now Bruce must find a way out of this fortress before his is killed by the League of Assassins, especially from Ra's daughter, Talia who helps him. #???: #Zeus' Wrath: Maximilian Zeus as returned and plans. #The Legion of Doom, Part 1: After Mercy breaks Lex Luthor out of Stryker's Island, he calls together the villains Joker, Harley Quinn, Bane, Clayface, Killer Croc, Ragdoll, Scarecrow, Sinestro, Cheetah, Silver Swan, Gorilla Grodd, and Count Vertigo to join a team he is forming called the Legion of Doom so that they can destroy the Justice League. The villains accept the offer and attack the Justice League members one by one. #The Legion of Doom, Part 2: After surviving the Villain encounters one-by-one, Batman and the Justice League must stop the Legion of Doom Category:DC Comics Category:Superheroes Category:Cartoon Network Category:Seasons Category:Batman